Cipher the Dragon
by KateTheaSeawing
Summary: Bill Cipher is a mysterious creature who comes in one shape and many sizes. Not much is known about him except that he is and inter-dimensional being. But what if this meant that there was a Bill for every dimension? This is the tale of a young Bill growing up in the land of Pyrrhia as one of the most powerful hybrids known in history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bill Cipher is a mysterious creature who comes in one shape and many sizes. Not much is known about him except that he is and inter-dimensional being. But what if this meant that there was a Bill for every dimension? This is the tale of a young Bill growing up in the land of Pyrrhia as one of the most powerful hybrids known in history.

It was the brightest night in the middle of the desert. Two dragons had just landed with and exhausted thump to rest for the night, one was black as the night sky above her and the other was a pale as the sand under his talons. The nightwing was holding a quivering silver egg in her talons, just on the verge of hatching.

"I feel so exposed out here Coyote, are you sure there are no caves or anything near here?" asked the nightwing nervously. She was whipping her head around as if she expected someone to jump out and snatch the egg right out of her talons.

"I wish there was, but the egg's about to hatch. What if it hatched while one of us was flying with it and we dropped our dragonet?" Coyote shook his head "Once he or she has hatched, then we can fly to the Claws of the Clouds mountains and hide out there. We could live there forever as a family Riddlespeaker, and never have to worry about this stupid war." he said smiling at her. Suddenly, the egg started to shake more violently until ,with an unnaturally loud crack, it burst open. Inside was a little yellow dragonet with large, slitted yellow eyes trying to get out of the egg-goop. With a squeak, he tumbled out of the shell shooting out his miniature wings for balance. The underside of his wings looked like his mothers except that there was so much silver, it looked like the Milky Way had got stuck in his wings.

"He's perfect" cooed Riddlespeaker.

"Lets call him… Cipher." said Coyote beaming at his new son.

Cipher was as yellow as the sun with a brown sandwing-like ruffle tracing his spine down to his ordinary looking tail. His wings where the wings of a nightwing and he had a spot on his chest that looked like two triangles touching. He was staring up at his parents who were smiling at him and didn't notice the other dragons sneaking up behind them. Cipher tried to squeak a warning but it was too late.

"Traitor!" the closest one yelled, slamming into Coyote "You were supposed to-" the sandwing paused to slash Coyotes snout "crush-" _slash_ "the egg!" he roared in Coyotes face.

"Daddy!" whimpered Cipher. The second sanding had attacked Riddlespeaker, knocking her unconscious but was now circling Coyote with the other attacker. One pounced on Coyote and ,before he could do anything, stabbed him with his tail. The other was making his was towards young Cipher, getting ready to get rid of the offensive hybrid.

"Riddle!" gasped Coyote, the poison already making its way to his heart "Take Cipher! Run!" and with one last gasp he collapsed. Still reeling from the blow to her head, Riddlespeaker grabbed her dragonet and launched into the sky, her tears streamed down her face for her dead mate. The two sandwing assassins were quickly winging their way towards her. Spinning her head around, she let loose a stream a fire that caught one strait in the face causing him to spiral down to the ground. The second was still close behind but she could see mountains in the distance, just a little further and she could hide. She would be safe. Just a little further.

Thats when a blast of heat enveloped her right side, she whipped her head around to see her attacker was closer than she thought. Panicking, she dived towards the ground at breakneck speeds with the sandwing close on her tail. She just barley pulled up when she reached the ground, just feet away from crashing. She pulled her precious cargo close and whispered "I love you and I'll come back. Go to the mountains." With that she dropped her dragonet on the cold desert sands and flew away.

Little Cipher looked up at his shrinking mother and watched as she was enveloped in a ball of fire, her body plummeting to the unforgiving earth. He began to cry and pulled himself into a ball to wait out the cold desert night with the three full moons the only ones to hear him whisper his second words.

"Bye Mommy."

…

When he woke up he was hungry, thirsty and hot. Instinct kicked in and he started to walk. In the distance he could see a large dark smudge that swept across half the horizon. For days the young dragonet struggled towards the thing, only knowing that it had to be better than this. His wings drooped, his tail dragged and during the day it felt like his scales were about to melt off his small body. On his fourth day in the desert he ran into a tree, literally. He was so weak that it took too much energy to lift his golden yellow head so when he came to the tree he walked right into the trunk. surprised, he looked up and saw a color that he had never seen before, green. He was so absorbed in the new and strange color that he nearly screamed when a little lizard scurried over one of his talons. Without thinking, he shot out his other talon and snagged the little lizard and wasted no time in eating it even though it was still half alive. A feeling he had never felt before settled in his stomach, he wasn't hungry for the first time in his short life. Satisfied and suddenly tired, he curled up at the base of the tree to take a nap.

 _Is that a dragonet?_

Cipher sat up with a start. There was another dragon nearby. He raised his small head to peer at the sky and spotted a multicolored dragon floating in the clouds.

 _It doesn't look more than a few days old… I gotta check this out._ Wondering where that voice came from he looked on the other side of the tree, in the tree, and even underneath him, but there was no one else around except for the one in the sky that was steadily getting bigger. When it landed it peered at him with curiosity.

 _That is the weirdest looking dragon I've ever seen._ He heard whipping his head around looking for the other dragon.

"What are you doing out here little one?" the strange dragon asked. Cipher was stunned. He had never seen so many colors in one place. All he could do was stare at the multicolored scales with awe as they chased each other around. Still in shock he looked up at the eyes of this new dragon and tried to squeak out some of the words he had learned in the few minutes with his parents.

"Ci-fur. Run mou-tins. Daddy… mommy, come back?" He rasped.

 _Wow, he's so adorable. Can't believe he can speak. At such a young age. He must be thirsty and hungry, who knows how long he's been out in this desert._

Cipher was starting to get used to the strange mystery voice that had popped up out of nowhere. The dragon scooped him up in its talons and took off towards the weird dark smudge he had been headed towards.

 _He is so light, I need to get some food in him now!_

They spiraled down to a place that was full of the tree things that he liked very much. The dragon plucked something round and red off a tree branch and held it out to him. Hesitantly, he took a bite and then spit it out right away.

 _I guess he doesn't like apples, lets try a pear._

The colorful dragon walked over to another tree and pulled a weirdly shaped tan-ish fruit and, again, handed it to him and again he spit it out after the first bite. This stuff all tasted like sand!

 _Maybe I should try- ugh- meat. Yuck!_

"Maybe I should try to get you a squirrel or something little fella… ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this." the dragon muttered at him. Setting him on the ground his colorful friend walked off to find a 'squirrel', whatever that was. Cipher decided that the other voice he was hearing was the other dragon, but he had no idea how she was talking without moving her mouth.

When she returned she had a limp, brown, furry something in one talon.

 _I hope he likes this_

"I hope you like this" she said, handing the 'squirrel' to him. Cipher sniffed it and, finding it had a similar smell to the lizard he had, ate it right away. There was that feeling again, the absence of hunger, he decided that it was one of his favorite feelings.

They flew to a cave in the 'mountains' that had a pool a clear water in it. Cipher greedily swallowed large mouthfuls of the sweet tasting water. When he was done he curled up by his new friend.

 _I wonder if he has a name, maybe he knows. Seems like he understands a lot more than most weekly-olds._

"Do you-"

"Cipher" Cipher declared

"What?" asked the other dragon, confused.

"My name Ci-fur." he said again

 _How did he know what I was going to ask?_

"Well, ok Cipher. My name is Civet. Welcome to your new home." she said smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Civet!" Yelled Cipher. It had been two years scene Cipher had been born and was now a healthy young dragonet.

"Civet! Look what I did!" He yelled as Civet came bounding around the corner, her fear melting away into relief that the dragonet wasn't hurt.

"What is it Cipher? Did you find something?" she asked.

 _Hope that it's not another scavenger, that thing almost killed me!_

"No Aunt Civet! Look-it! It's not a scavenger! Look-it what I can do!" Cipher yelled excitedly bouncing around his adopted aunt. Civet had eventually come to terms that Cipher could read her mind and figured that his parents had most likely been a nightwing and a sandwing. Curious, she looked closer at what the little dragonet was doing. His luminescent yellow eyes turned a creepy blood red and were focused on a pebble about a talon length away. Slowly and shakily the pebble began to rise and float over to Cipher, who was grinning from horn to horn in pride. Civet on the other talon was stunned and a bit horrified. He was an animus!

"Cipher!" Civet snapped, scaring Cipher and breaking his concentration on the pebble, his eyes turned back to normal and he dropped it

"Wasn't that the most coolest-est thing you could see!" said Cipher excitedly, not noticing the terrified look on his aunts face.

"No!" Civet exclaimed, gaining the worried attention from the young dragonet "That was not cool! Never do that again! It's dangerous!"

Cipher looked down in shame "I'm sorry Aunt Civet that I did something bad. Am I grounded now?" he asked in shame.

Civet sighed "No, you're not grounded, just… please never do that again. I'll tell you why when you're older, but for now let's just forget that this ever happened, ok?"

"Ok." Cipher said with not nearly as much enthusiasm that he had a while ago.

 _Lets just hope that he doesn't turn insane and homicidal like some of the animus dragons that I've heard about._

The thought paraded through her mind before she could suppress it. He glanced a Cipher worriedly, it didn't seem like he had heard the thought. He was now sneaking up on an unfortunate squirrel who was about to become toy then a meal for the young dragonet. Civet shuddered, she had no idea how any dragon could eat something that had been alive.

After their meal (Civet had some apples from the nearby grove of apple trees) Civet decided that today would be the day he taught Cipher to fly, it would be a good distraction from the discovery of his animus powers and it was way past time to get him off the ground.

"Come on Cipher, today I'm going to teach you how to fly" said Civet already making his way outside their cave.

"Three moons Aunt Civet! I can't wait! Beat you to the top!" Cipher exclaimed and jumped up excitedly and ran after her. Once they were at the top of the mountain she realized that she had no idea how to teach a dragonet to fly. Deciding to just wing it (haha dragon pun!) she stretched out her lavender hued wings and looked over at Cipher who was currently flapping his star-speckled wings in excitement.

"Ok, so I'm going to take off and do a lap around the mountain then you're going to copy me. And don't worry, I'll be here the whole time and I won't let you fall" With that she flapped her wings, that were now streaked with a nervous yellow, and flew the short track she had described to Cipher. When she completed the circuit she hovered in front of Cipher and told him that it was his turn now.

"Remember, I won't let you fall" called Civet at the obviously nervous Cipher.

He creeped slowly to the edge peered over, and backed up again.

"Extend your wings, run, and just leap off" Civet called down "Instinct will take it from there."

Following her instructions, Cipher was almost at the ledge then stopped. He backed up again, shook out his wings, closed his eyes, and jumped off. He dropped like a cow tossed off a cliff.

Civet dived after the screaming dragonet. "I'm coming!" she yelled.

 _I'm not going to make it!_

The realization left her feeling as if she had just ran into a wall. Suddenly, Cipher righted himself and stopped falling. Civet zoomed past him then flapped her ,now fully yellow, wings back up to where the young dragonet was circling.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Cipher exclaimed, shocking Civet who thought that he would never want to fly again after that experience.

"Well, that's one way to learn how to fly." Civet said, shaking off her surprise.

"I'm gonna do that again" said Cipher and tucked in his wings before Civet even realized what he just said.

"Cipher, wait!" she called. The sight of the falling dragonet screamed at all her instincts to go after him and that's just what she did. Tucking in her wings she rocketed after Cipher but ,just like the first time, he snapped open his black wings just before he hit the ground and glided to safety. Relived, Civet adjusted her speed so she wouldn't snap her neck on the ground and landed right in front of the cave next to Cipher.

"Well," she said "that's the last time I'm teaching flying lessons" and flopped on the ground in exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. I've been having trouble with my idiotic computer so I'm sorry for anything weird**

Chapter 3

Four years later Cipher was out hunting in the woods. Well, he had been hunting, now he was studding and practicing. A few months ago he had found a stash of scrolls in a nearby mountain that had now become his study cave. What he found was an entire map of Pyrrhia, a scroll on animus powers, the 'current' (he wasn't sure how old they were) happenings of the Sandwing war, a scroll on fighting styles of the different tribes, a letter to someone named Thorn that was _really_ gushy, and a scroll on the theory of alternate dimensions. He was currently reading the one on animus powers.  
 **Animus dragons are not born very often, in-fact there are only a few listed in known history such as Darkstalker (nightwing), prince Fathom (seawing), prince Albatross (seawing), prince Arctic** **(icewing), and Firestorm (skywing). See "Historical Animuses" to learn more on these dragons. It is believed that every time an animus dragon uses their powers they loose a bit of their soul.** **However there are skeptics in this theory. Some claim that the ones that went insane could have been like that from birth and others claim that such a fantastic gift simply cannot cause such destruction.** **Weather the powers cause insanity or not, great things have been achieved through the use of animus powers such as the seawing summer palace, the three dreamvisiters, and the icewing palace.**  
What interested him the most was that fantastic things could be done by these dragons, if they wanted they could move a mountain, create cities, kill a dragon on the other side of Pyrrhia! He wanted to do something important with his powers. He ignored the part about loosing his soul, who ever heard of something so ridiculous? From where he was he could hear Civet wondering where he was. Carefully he put the scrolls back and flew off to quickly grab the goat he had killed earlier and fly back. knowing that Civet hated the sight of meat he quickly cooked it in midair before landing at the cave entrance.  
"Civet!" he called "I'm back." He strolled into the cave then froze. Someone else was there with Civet. Dropping the goat he silently crept into the cave listening to the thoughts of the three other dragons  
 _Oh, hurry up you stinking hybrid. We don't got all day._  
 _Rainwings are so stupid and lazy. She just flopped as soon as we walked in. Hahaha_  
 _…CIPHER! TURN BACK! THEY WANT TO KILL YOU! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME TURN BACK AND JUST FLY AWAY! I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! FLY AWAY CIPHER!..._  
That last one was definitely Civet. He picked up his pace when the world suddenly shifted, he saw two of him. One was on the ground bleeding and the other was also bloody but had only one eye and was roaring at the top of his lungs. As quickly as the picture came it left. He didn't have time to reflect on it though because now he heard screaming. Throwing caution to the wind, he barreled down the tunnels and followed the the mental trail of Civet and the other two dragons till he came to a large cave he had never been in. Two large sandwings were standing over Civet, one with his venomous tail held right over between her grey with fear horns.  
"Tell us where the hybrid is or you're going to die a slow and painful death." Said the one menacingly who was over Civet, he had brown markings like a rattle snake all along his body. The other, who scales were so pale they seemed white, looked over at the entrance and spotted Cipher.  
"Hey, Caracal! Look" The second dragon pointed at Cipher and Caracal looked over from by Civet.  
"Finally! Now we can kill it!" Caracal growled, he and the other sandwing both jumped at him at the same time. Without thinking Cipher let out a burst of flame at the two and caught one right in the snout while he rolled to the side. He glanced at Civet, who was still light grey with fear, and shouted at her to go. Green spots of surprise exploded along her scales as she looked up to see Cipher fighting both sandwings. Cipher dodged one as he tried to impale him with his tail and swiped at the other with his talons, just scratching his chest.  
 _You're gonna have to use your venom. For Cipher._  
Cipher didn't have time to register what he just heard when suddenly he heard screams. He glanced over to see Civet standing by the sandwing called Caracal and spraying him with… venom? Again, Cipher didn't have time to process this as he dodged death by sandwing poison for the sixth time today. He jumped on his attackers back and dug his claws in.  
"Cipher!" he looked over to see Civet yelling at him "Come on! Run!" He let go of his opponent and ran after the rainwing.  
"Where are we going?" Cipher gasped out.  
Civet looked over at him with a sad look in her eyes and said "Just keep running and don't look back."  
 _I love you Cipher, you're like the son I never had._  
Putting on a burst of speed, he surged ahead of Civet and he could hear the remaining sandwing on their tails.  
 _What!? There's two now?! The hybrid is probably the one closest to me._  
When Cipher heard that weird thought he glanced behind him to see another dragon that looked just like him turn down another tunnel with the sandwing on their tail. A sudden memory of him and Civet hit him and he remembered when he was little Civet would change her scales to teach him what the other tribes looked like. Realizing that the other him must be Civet, he turned around and ran down the tunnel he saw them disappear down. He heard a blood curdling death scream that was suddenly cut off shot. He burst into another small room to see the sandwing pulling his barb out of Civets neck. The vision he had earlier briefly bubbled up but he quickly suppressed it, having more important matters at talon.  
The sandwing turned around and a brief look of surprise flashed across his face before he launched himself at the still stunned Cipher. He jerked back, but not before he felt razor sharp claws raking down his face, tearing out his left eye. He screamed with pain, with rage, and grief. He could feel his power boiling at the center of his being. His one remaining eye snapped open but now it was a glowing blood red. He reached out with tendrils of power and picked up every loose stone, boulder, and pebble he could find. The sandwing was now backing away in fear but he fled too late. Ciphers eye locked on the sandwing and every stone he was holding flew directly at the dragon, crushing him.  
Cipher was breathing heavily with rage and his one eye turned back to normal. He felt cold all over, but it was a powerful cold and he liked it. He remembered Civet and the grief washed over him again. Running to his adopted aunts side he checked for a pulse but he found none. He let out a heartbreaking, earthshaking roar and vowed that he would watch the world burn for taking away the last of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 4/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Cipher was in his study cave. After burring Civets body he had a brilliant idea. What if he could leave this world? He never wanted to see another dragon again but isolating yourself wasn't a guarantee that nobody would find him, he also needed time to think up a way to conquer Pyrrhia. So what better place to go than to another dimension? He was currently finishing the device he would use to travel, deep inside the cave he and Civet had lived in there were some back shiny rocks that were like no other he had ever seen. He had decided to gather some and use his powers to fuse them to gather into one shape to enchant. It had to be something that didn't look like it occurred naturally because then it would be easier to loose. Eventually he decided on a tall cylinder shape with a circle on the bottom so that he could keep it on his head for easy transportation. It was perfect. After a few tries to get it to balance on his head he just simply enchanted it to float above him. After one last glance around he closed his eye and said the words to activate the magic./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye." He thought that the incantation was pretty cleaver. Nobody could ever guess that. Suddenly everything flashed white and he was temporally blinded, blinking his eye and looking around, he found that he was in a weird black and white cave. The place was gigantic and every free space of wall had a door on it. This must be the place between dimensions. Now, which door to go through. The one closet to him looked like it was on fire except the fire was pink. Not wanting to get burned,he decided to avoid that one./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"The one next to that one was grey with weird gray vines all over it. He walked over and opened it to see a room full a weird looking scavengers sitting at tables, the one closest to him was green and was standing on its table ranting about something called a 'muffin'. He closed that door because that place looked too chaotic and dirty. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"He flew up a few levels to a door with several fish and a pointy golden pole that split into three points at the top. When he opened this one he saw a scavenger with a fish tail and another one with the bottom half of an octopus, the fish tail one had a golden glow around its neck that flowed to the octopus one. He shut that door too, he may be an animus able to enchant anything to his will but there was no way he would want to live underwater./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"He looked to the one next to it and saw a white door with two blue and purple symbols on it. When he oped this one he saw a small bright blue room with a lot of stuff in in and one scavenger with yellow fur poking buttons on a strange white thing. The scavenger looked up and he quickly slammed the door shut, he didn't want the author of this fanfic to fall out and die, because then he would cease to exist./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"He continued to fly up and found a door that looked to be made of tree trunks with leaves growing at the top. When he opened it he saw a dark forest of trees that looked just like the door was made of. this place looked perfect! When he went through he found that the door was in a large tree in the middle of a clearing. He could hear small animals rustling in the bushes and he decided that this place was perfect. Closing the inter-dimensional door he took off into the night sky of h/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 5/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Eventually he found a nice cave but he had to chase out a bear that had at least ten heads, he had considered eating it but decided against it when he realized how exhausted he was. Not bothering to find some moss or leaves to soften the hard rock, he curled up in the back corner and quickly fell asleep. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"As he slept he dreamed, he saw a circle with a triangle in the middle with one eye that looked kinda like his and a hat like his. Around the triangle were ten symbols, there was one looked like a squiggle with a dot underneath, a rectangle with a spiky top and three strange symbols inside, a crescent with a bit sticking out on one end, a symbol that looked a bit like a pine tree, a star with an eye in the middle, a scavenger paw with six fingers, a horse thing with a too long neck, a star with lines behind it, a symbol with two bumps on the top and a point on the bottom with lines in the middle, and three lines with two bumps underneath the middle one. A voice that sounds a lot like his starts to speak./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe unassuming one who seems harmless and is full of questions/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe cool one with a head full of red/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe hoarder of all his treasures/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe curious one who has the journal/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe fake who couldn't see the future/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe one with six fingers who started it all/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe arrogant one who mixed with the poor/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe innocent one who know more than is told/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe dark one who was heartbroken/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThe one that is insane but was once wise and smart/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emBeware these ten or your plan will fail/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"The ten symbols from the wheel quickly flashed in the order they were shown. He suddenly knew what each one was called. Question mark, bad of ice, crescent, pine tree, star with an eye, six fingered hand, llama, shooting star, stitched hear, glasses. He heard what sounded like his voice again./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emGood luck dragon, maybe we could team up you and I. Names Bill Cipher and remember, the president's an alien, the world is flat, burn the snuggies! Bye!/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Cipher woke up with a start. That seemed kind of like the vision he had before… before Civet died. He shook off the weird dream and decided to go find something to eat. This was harder than he thought, first he came upon a group of things called manotauars that came after him with spears and almost stuck a hole in his wing. Next he found a large green beast that when he looked in its eyes he relived watching Civet die so he killed it, it tasted like rotten meat though so he left that alone. After what seemed like forever he finally found a normal deer and quickly ate it. Satisfied, he decided to check out this new dimension. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"He found a lot of weird creatures, one that he saw flying overhead even looked a bit like a dragon except with a long pointy snout and only two legs. He decided that he had had enough exploring for today, he needed a native to show him around so he wouldn't have to battle any more monsters. He could just switch dimensions but he was starting to like this place a little bit. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a scavenger. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emCome on! Does every dimension have those annoying little pests!?/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"He started to creep closer so he could have an afternoon snack. When he was about a tail-length away he realized he could hear it's thoughts./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"em…the author really knew a lot about the gnomes even though they are so hostile. I was just asking if they had seen any large new creature around and they threw Shmebulock at me! I really…/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Cipher decided to make himself known to the little scavenger. He made sure that he brushed up against bushes and stepped on twigs and sure enough, the boy turned around and gasped./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""Oh my gosh. T-that's a dragon! Maybe it was a bad idea to go out here today." He turned to run but Cipher jumped on him before he could. The scavenger, annoyingly enough, let out a high pitched wail of fear./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""Oh, calm down." Cipher snapped "If I really wanted to eat you I would have done it sooner." The boy calmed down and what looked like confusion swept over his face./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""Y-you're not g-gonna eat me?" he stammered. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""No, I just needed to ask you a question, maybe… even make a deal with you." He said slowly. A look of suspicion replaced the one of confusion but he said nothing./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emThis dragon looks, acts, and sounds a lot like Bill. Not sure if I can trust him-/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Not knowing who Bill was he took a shot in the dark. "Look," Cipher said " you can trust me, how about we make a deal. I have some animus powers that can bind us both to the terms of the deal. How about that?" He was sure that he got the kid now./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""What the heck is animus?" the kid asked confused./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emMaybe I could find something about this in the Journal…/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""An animus is a dragon who has the power to enchant an objet or being." he was really starting to loose his patience. " Ok, are we going to make a deal or not. How about this, You teach me about this world and don't tell anyone about me and I'll help you with one thing of your choice. Does that sound good?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"The boy was starting to look a bit scared. "I-I don't th-think that I w-would be a g-good guide. H-how about you f-find someone else a-and l-let me go?" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"Thats when Cipher just lost all patience, but he couldn't let the boy see that. "How about I add something to our little deal? You help me AND I WON'T EAT YOU!" Cipher roared in his face(totally nailed it). The boys' pale face turned paler and he nodded frantically ,Cipher was breathing heavily again and could feel his power stirring. This puny scavenger REALLY got on his nerves. Using one talon to hold him down, he summoned his power to bind them both to the deal. His talon exploded in blue flame and he almost screamed, giving away the fact that he'd never done this before. Cipher held out one flame tipped talon to the boy and waited for him to take it./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"emI really don't want to do this but ether I make a deal with a possible demon or I die. Let's go with deal, I don't really want to die today. Maybe I'll be able to get out of this later.../em/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;"He stuck out his skinny little scavenger paw, grabbed his claw, and shook. Cipher felt his power slide into him and, for a weird second, into himself. Cipher snatched back his talon and backed up so the boy could get up./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""So," he said "I guess we should know each others names. Mine is Dipper." he looked expectantly at me./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica;""Oh- uh, you can call me Cipher." he said, a little caught off guard. Dippers eyes widened and he backed up./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You _are_ Bill!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing one clawless talon at me. "I don't know how you got a physical body or… why you're a dragon for that matter. But I will not let you hurt my family!"

 _I can't believe he tricked me into making a deal with him AGAIN! I need to warn everyone! I..._

It was kind of adorable to see the little guy so angry and panicked but he needed to fix this situation.

"No no no. Just Cipher. What kind of name is Bill?" Cipher asked, deciding to try to sound innocent, even though the name kinda sounded familiar…

"Don't play games with me Bill! I'm gonna stop you from doing whatever you're doing. Ok? Deal's off- AAAAAGGGG!" The scavenger screamed, clutching at his paw.

It only took Cipher a second to figure out what was going on. "You need to go through with our deal. Unless you want to die a slow and painful death, which would actually be kind of entertaining but, you need to take back what you just said." He casually polished his right talon, waiting for what he said to register with the boy.

"Alright! Alright, I take it back! I accept the deal!" Dipper half screamed half gasped. He collapsed into a pile in the bushes and a brown rectangular object fell out of his coverings. Curious Cipher looked closer and found that in the middle there was a gold scavenger paw with a curvy symbol in the middle. The… thing, looked a bit beaten up but something was familiar about the paw on the front. Suddenly it hit him! In the dream from last night this was one of the symbols that had appeared.

 _The one with six fingers who started it all_

Maybe this was that person, he would have to kill him once their deal was finished. He was still new to this and wasn't sure what killing him would do if the deal was still active. Dipper was starting to get up and was looking around for something. He seemed to find what he was looking for when he picked up a blue and white thing and put it on his head. That's when he spotted another symbol, the pine tree.

 _The curious one who has the journal._

Ok, Dipper is definitely gonna be eaten when his services are no longer needed. Cipher can't have some tiny little scavenger from another dimension ruining his plans. Cipher tried to stealthily pick up the brown thing but Dipper noticed and made a dive for it before his talon could reach it.

"Don't touch that!" He squeaked angrily, clutching the object to his chest then reconciling it within his coverings.

 _Even if he says he's not Bill I don't want him to see the Journal._

 _"_ Why don't you want me to see that 'journal' Pine Tree?" Cipher laughed to himself at his nickname for the scavenger. No matter what was in that thing he would have to get it away from Dipper eventually and definitely destroy it.

The kids eyes widened in surprise. Three moons, he shouldn't have replied to that. Now he's lost one of his advantages. Oh well, it would've happened eventually.

"Do-don't call me that," he managed to squeak out eventually "Ho-how did you just read my mind? Are you physic? Oooohh, this is not good. Not good." He started to pace and mumble to himself, temporally forgetting the large yellow dragon sitting right in front of him.

Cipher was starting to get board and a bit angry with this "Hey, kid." Dipper didn't react. "Pine Tree." still nothing. Exasperated, Cipher closed the reaming tail length between them and yelled. "HEEEEEYYYYY."

Surprised and scared, he fell down again with a cute little yelp that only a scavenger can make when scared. Rolling his eye, Cipher continued with what he was going to say. "Yes I can read your mind. No you can't block me. And no I will not stop or try to stop." With that out of the way he continued with his original purpose of this extremely frustrating experience. "Now, will you show me around or not? I'm not exactly familiar with this place you know." Nodding mutely, Pine Tree stood up again

"I-I guess I cu-could show you around a bit, but I- umm, have something I need to do so… can I come back later?" He asked nervously

 _I need to check for anything about this in the journal and ask great uncle Ford and warn every one at home and figure out what I can show him. Umm.. no not the town. That would be a bad idea, um.. maybe the multiyear? Its been awhile since I've seen him…_

The kid had obviously forgotten about the mind reading. "Why don't you want me to see the town?" Cipher asked, putting his snout uncomftorbally close to the jumped back, again surprised at the mind reading.

"Uh- umm…" _He might eat someone or freak people out too much_ , _yeah that's why he should stay away._ "Becu-"

"Alright, alright. I'll stay away from town for now as to not cause a panic I guess, but I can tell your hiding something. Your thoughts will reveal it eventually. Go ahead and warn your family about me. I don;t really care, you don't even know what I came here to do." Cipher turned away from the shocked look on Pine Trees face and took off, filling his large galaxy patterned wings with wind.

 _I rather like the name Pine Tree and I will continue to refer to the kid by that. What kind of name was Dipper anyways? A stupid one that's what. This kid was annoying but I can tell he will be useful. There was just something about him that resonated usefulness. Maybe I should catch some food or something. Yeah, that's a good idea. I could really go for a squeril._

With that thought he flew off to discover what in this trance place there was to eat.


End file.
